


Ignorance is Bliss

by foxfire60441



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-09-30
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxfire60441/pseuds/foxfire60441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was amazing how ridiculously easy it was to make Brittany believe things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puck and Tootsie Pops

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GKM found here: http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/43590.html?thread=59235142#t59235142
> 
> Basically, Brittany/practically everyone. Different characters taking advantage of her naïveté to bed her, this the dub-con. 
> 
> Let me preface this with several statements. First off, this fic has become a monster to write and I never expected this prompt to intrigue me. It will be on-going, most is planned out and written, but I'm open to requests/suggestions. Secondly, I really hate contributing to the "Brittany is stupid" school of thought, because I'm like Santana and feel she is actually smart. No matter how the writers treat her, Britt comes across as a girl who plays dumb to protect herself. So that's that. Finally, as a lesbian, I'm awful at writing heterosexual sex scenes but I tried! Most of what I know about hetero sex comes from my straight female friends and straight male best friend. 
> 
> Without further ado...

"I don't get it," Brittany admitted, frowning. "This Sex Ad stuff is confusing." The pair were in Puck's bedroom after school, supposedly studying.

"Sex Ed," he corrected, suddenly understanding what Santana must deal with daily. How frustrating she could be - the Latina must have a psychic guide to dealing with the Cheerio. Then again, it probably helped that Santana was obviously in love with the girl and hiding it poorly. "It means learning about having sex."

Frowning, Brittany flipped through her textbook. "Oh, sex? I know about that. Me and Santana do it all the time."

Intrigued, Puck leaned toward her. "We all knew that, Britt. How about you describe it for me?"

A beat passed. Already distracted, by a game on her phone, the blonde faced him blankly. "Describe what?"

Struggling not to roll his eyes, Puck decided on a different approach. "Babe, you know what a cock is, right?"

"Ummm," Brittany bit her lip adorably. "I think I've heard it before, but I can't remember what it means."

Checkmate, the mohawked boy thought to himself. Santana's in-denial lesbian ass might be off limits (complete with her threats to his manhood when he'd simply tried to talk to her), but her best friend/lover/fuck-buddy was available for the taking. "A cock is like a Tootsie Pop. It's hard and tasty and you suck it until you get the treat inside."

Brittany brightened immediately. "I love Tootsie Pops! Especially cherry ones!"

"Exactly," Puck agreed, subtly palming his hardening length through his jeans. "A cock is like that and I've got one."

Brittany stared at him a moment. "I don't think Santana would like this...but it's tasty?"

Ignoring the terrifying threat of Santana's wrath, Puck unzipped his jeans. "Sure is, Britt. Wanna suck it?" He slipped his hard dick up past the waistband of his boxers, his fingers teasing the sensitive head. 

Seeing him expose himself, Brittany straightened up. "Oh, a cock is a penis! I knew that!"

"That's right, B," Puck agreed, gesturing toward her with his hard dick. "And it tastes good, babe."

"I'd like to get to the delicious middle," the blonde admitted, looking unsure. "But I don't wanna make San mad at me." Her fingers reached out to lightly grasp his erection, causing him to groan and thrust his hips toward her. 

"San loves you and would want you to enjoy yourself," Puck managed as Brittany's hand slid down to grasp the base of his cock. "So you should put it in your mouth."

With a cheerful smile, the blonde slid down his muscular torso and quickly enveloped his hard-on with her wet mouth. "Oh, fuck," Puck muttered, fighting the urge to bury his hand in her hair and force her into deep-throating him. That could happen later.

Brittany hollowed her cheeks and drew his leaking dick further into her mouth while her fingers lightly tickled his balls.

"You're so good at this, B," he moaned, feeling her pull his thick cockhead toward the entrance of her throat. 

Brittany hummed around his cock, making his balls begin to tighten. His thick length slipped into her throat, causing her to gag momentarily before he retreated slightly and let her breathe. "You're about to get to the center of the Tootsie Pop," Puck warned as he felt Brittany's tongue flick across his slit as her middle finger stroked his taint.

"Give me the treat," Brittany implored, pulling away from his dick with wide and innocent eyes.

Grasping his spit-slick and ready cock, Puck easily fisted it. He worked his hard meat furiously, pinching the tip as he felt his orgasm near. "It's coming, Britt. Open up."

Obediently, Brittany posed before him and opened her mouth, waiting. With a grunt, Puck released his load into her eager mouth. The dancer caught it all and eagerly swallowed. 

Puck relaxed with his climax, falling back to the bed. 

"That was yummy, but not as good as a Tootsie Pop," Brittany reported, licking her lips to catch the errant jizz around her mouth.


	2. Finn Gets Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn's turn.

Brittany was half-way through her Cheerio's practice routine when she saw it happen. Finn, unprotected by his fellow players, took a hard shot to the mid-section.

Finn let out a strangled cry and fell to the ground, holding his crotch.

Bieste, Sue, and several Cheerios were at his side quickly. "Hudson! Weren't you wearing a cup?" Bieste demanded in concern. 

Writhing on the ground, Finn held himself between the legs and answered. "No, Coach. I didn't think I'd need it for just a practice."

Sue cast her eye around the field, noticing Brittany. "Tweedle Dum! Take the Jolly Green Giant to the locker room!"

"Yes, Coach," Brittany replied immediately, extending her hand to help Finn up. 

Brittany helped Finn into the locker room. "You ok? Is your penis broken?" 

Finn eyed her a moment, an idea slowly forming in his mind. "It might be. You could kiss it better, you know." He gingerly seated himself on a bench, still locking eyes with a standing Brittany.

The blonde gave him a curious look. "Kissing doesn't really make it all better. Even I know that, Finn. Duh."

"Yeah, but it always makes you feel at least a little better, doesn't it?" the boy countered. 

Brittany wrinkled her brow, obviously deep in thought. "Yeah..."

"Britt, it really hurts. You don't want to see a friend in pain, do you?" Finn asked. "

Brittany immediately looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Finnie. How can I make it better?"

"Like I said, kiss it better," he muttered, watching her head lean close to his crotch, causing him to draw in a strangled breath.

"If I kiss it here," Brittany began, pulling his dick out of his football pants and swiping a thumb over the pre-cum on his tip, "you'll be ok?"

"Mmm hmmm," Finn agreed excitedly, feeling himself swell. Oh God, Mailman! He struggled to contain himself as her big blue eyes innocently raked over his erection.

Brittany wrapped her pale fingers around his dick. "Santana says penises are gross and she doesn't like them, but she had to admit your's was huge." Her hand gripped his shaft loosely. "And she was right, you have a big one. I think it's the biggest I've ever seen."

He felt his hips twitch involuntarily at her touch. "I know my kiss will make it better." With that, Brittany's lips parted and she took Finn's thickness into her wet mouth. 

"Fuck!" left his throat in a garbled cry as his hands tightly gripped the locker room bench beneath him. 

Brittany seemed to struggle a little at first, having to put in extra effort to work his bulbous cockhead into her mouth, her lips stretching like crazy to accommodate his impressive girth. She got halfway down and then pulled his wet dick out with a pop. A thin string of saliva connected her bottom lip with the tip of his cock. "So big!" she marveled, working her hand slowly in a jacking motion at the base.

"Mmm, all for you," Finn moaned out, watching as the blonde leaned in and licked along the underside of his shaft, tongue twirling and doing things that seemed nearly impossible and made his toes curl in his cleats. Brittany's tongue left another stripe of saliva along the side of his dick before she lifted the heavy meat to gain access to his balls.

Finn's grip on the bench became so tight he swore he broke a finger as he felt Brittany's hot pink muscle trace a trail across one of his balls before sucking it into her warm mouth. "Oh, shit!" he stammered while her hand moved faster up and down his hard shaft, occasionally twisting slightly. "Gonna blow, Britt!"

Upon hearing his proclamation, she abandoned his nuts and swiftly worked his dick back into her mouth, taking it further than before, causing her to choke. Her small gags sent delicious shivers down Finn's spine and seeing those blue eyes filling with tears and staring up at him, he came hard. With a muted roar, he thrust into her face and shot a massive load right down her throat. 

Brittany pulled his softening member free from her lips as she swallowed his remaining cum. "All better?" she asked brightly.

Smiling lazily, Finn tucked his sticky dick back into his pants. "Never been better."


	3. Rory the Leprechaun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rory's turn.

Rory hesitantly hovered in the doorway of Brittany's room, noticing that for once the blonde was without Santana. She was laid across her bed clad in sinfully short shorts, cooing at and stroking Lord Tubbington.

"Where's that girl?" Rory questioned, watching her ass cheeks flex subtly as Brittany rolled over to face the doorway. His cock twitched at the view of her muscular globes encased in minuscule cotton.

Lord Tubbington let out an unhappy mewl and hastily jumped onto the floor, seeming to honest to goodness glare at Rory as he scuttled out of the room. "You mean Santana? She went shopping with Kurt. My unicorns are spending time together," Brittany informed the Irish boy while beaming. 

Rory furrowed his brow. "Unicorns?"

Brittany let out a huff as if he was daft. "Duh. Totally special gay dolphins. Being a leprechaun, you should understand it."

"Ah," Rory agreed, nodding his head as if he understood, when he didn't at all. This girl was confusing as hell, but a little dim, yet seemed receptive to his quest to get her "pot of gold." Speaking of...

"You know I'm a leprechaun, right?" he asked, making sure to strengthen and stress his Irish accent.

The blonde smiled at him. "Um, duh. Did you forget that you're one?"

Rory grinned back. "No, Britt, I just wanted to explain leprechaun magic to you." He took a careful seat next to her on the bed. "You see, our species can die out easily."

"You're gonna die?!" the Cheerio demanded with a horrified tone.

"Not necessarily, Britt," Rory soothed her. "I'm just warning you how my people work. Leprechauns are kept alive by anal sex, and I haven't had any lately. Honestly, I'm supposed to get it at least once a week to keep healthy."

Brittany's eyebrows rose for a moment. "Anal? Like in the butt? I've only ever let Santana do me there."

Rory's cock stirred again at the mental image of Santana plowing the blonde's ass with a big strap-on. Shaking his head of these thoughts, he turned back to Brittany. "I know you don't want me to die. Please help me out."

Biting her lip, Brittany smiled and rolled onto her stomach, sliding her tiny shorts over her hips and exposing her lacy thong. "I'm ready for you, Lucky!" She reached into her nightstand and tossed him a small bottle of lube.

Rory stared down at her taut asscheeks, dark satin wedged in between her muscular globes. Not believing his luck, he unbuttoned his khakis to release his curved dick. 

Eyeing Brittany's lewd position on the bed, he gently fisted his cock as he excitedly slid off her panties and spread her cheeks. Observing her tight, puckered asshole, he husked, "Are you ready for me, love?"

A silent response came as the blonde backed towards him. Wetting his fingers with lube generously, he slipped a thick finger past the tight muscles of her anus. Once that seal was broken, he pumped in and out slowly, mindful of her tightness. The blonde Cheerio let out a gasp and squirmed on the bed, grinding her sopping wet pussy against the comforter. Within minutes, Rory was carefully able to work in a second finger. 

"God," Brittany moaned as his fingers scissored and twisted in her ass. "Put it in," she demanded breathlessly. "Give me your leprechaun penis." He removed his fingers gingerly, seeing her asshole gaping and waiting for more. 

Taking her command, Rory hesitantly placed his weeping head at the pulsing hole between her cheeks and slid his cock into her tight ass. He had to bite his lip at the sensation. Holy shit, it felt good. Brittany's narrow passage was choking his meat in the best way possible.

"Fuck me," the blonde breathed, bucking back into him as her body pleasurably accepted the foreign anal intrusion. 

"Take my dick," the brown-haired boy chanted, dropping all guise of gentleness and slamming into her hard with frenzied motions. 

"Unf," Brittany murmured, hearing the obscenely loud sounds of skin slapping on skin. Rory's hips were throwing themselves forward and meeting the blonde's ass thrust for thrust. His swollen, cum-filled balls swung beneath him and smacked against Brittany's puffy cunt lips. 

Brittany was now on her hands and knees, breasts swinging wildly beneath her as she rutted against Rory's cock. He reached around her, clumsily finding her engorged clit and pinched it hard.

"Cumming," Rory announced mere seconds before he spilt himself into the blonde's ass.

Brittany grinded her clit into his fingers. Feeling the Irish boy's warm cum fill her ass, she bit her lip and shattered with a groan. 

Rory carefully slid his softening member from the Cheerio's anus. He laid on her bed, exhausted.

"Now I can prove leprechauns really do exist," Brittany suddenly spoke up. "And hopefully I can convince Santana her unicorness is awesome!"

"Whatever you say, Brittany," Rory conceded in a post-orgasmic haze, smiling as she beamed at him. 


	4. Mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike's turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still with this story. Here's the Mike chapter.

They were in dance class, Mike working his hardest to train the newbies, and Brittany watching from the side.

Finally, after fifteen minutes of failed body rolls, the blonde dancer had to step in.

"Watch me," Brittany commanded, addressing the class as she undulated her form in a practically impossible way.

Mike had to do a double-take at that. Damn, Brittany was smooth. Sometimes it was easy to forget the amazing ways she could manipulate her lithe form to the beat. He watched her guide the younger kids into various positions, their lack of talent sadly evident.

When the class was over, Mike met the blonde at the halfway point of the dance floor. "You did good out there," he said earnestly. 

Brittany shrugged his praise off. "I've done better, you know."

And Mike knew this, knew how frustrated she was with the lack of talent in their dance class, and how it paralleled other turbulent things in her life she hadn't voiced but was obvious in her recent diminished optimism.

Determined to cheer her up and mind recalling the sexy way she'd moved her body earlier, Mike leaned close to Brittany, humming and undulating his body. The blonde giggled and joined his dance, matching his pace easily and moving closer to him. He shimmied against her back and dropped a kiss to Brittany's neck experimentally.

The blonde let out a groan,   
"Mikey, I'm with Artie now," Brittany admitted, stretching languidly and pressing back into his strong body.

"I know," Mike agreed softly. "But this...well, this can just be another way for us to dance together."

Brittany spun around to face him. "You know I love to dance."

"Exactly," Mike grinned. "And sex is like dancing. As a matter of fact, it's pretty much the same thing. And as long as you're standing up, it's still just a dance."

Brittany looked pensive for a moment. "You're totes right, Mikey." She stepped closer to him, pressing her breasts against his toned chest. "Let's dance."

Mike could hardly believe his luck. His hands came down to find purchase at the blonde's trim waist, pulling her closer. He felt his dick rising as their lower halves met and grinded along to the music in his head.

"Little Mike is happy to see me," Brittany cooed, letting an errant hand slip between them to grasp his painfully hard member through his workout sweats. "Actually, not so little Mike," she amended, trailing her fingertips along the side of his dick over the material.

Mike swallowed a moan as she man-handled him. "Ready to really dance, Britt?" he questioned, pushing her against the wall and watching with awe as she easily untied the drawstring of her yoga pants, exposing herself completely. Hmmm, no underwear, Mike loved that. Her smooth-shaven and wet pussy was lewdly on display.

Forgoing a verbal reply, she grinded into the Asian boy. "Let's get down, Mikey."

Placing a hand onto the wall behind her to support himself, Mike unceremoniously dropped his sweatpants and slid his hard cock through the blonde's slick folds. 

"I love Asian persuasion," Brittany mumbled, humping back at him as the head of Mike's impressive cock slid over her pulsing clit.

Mike pushed further into Brittany's firm center, determined to leave his mark on the blonde. "Gonna fuck you so hard," he murmured experimentally, without warning shoving his cock into the Cheerio's tight entrance. He quickly felt himself bottom out at Brittany's cervix, the tip of his penis scraping it as she hissed through her teeth. 

"Yessss," the blonde slurred back to his delight as he moved his hips faster. Their bodies smacked together, sweat glistening on each of them as they moved in unison. 

Mike pushed her further up against the wall, supporting Brittany's weight as she lifted her nimble legs and locked them at his waist. His muscular ass cheeks flexed as he pounded hard into her. Watching through heavily-lidded eyes, Mike could see the blonde's breasts bouncing around and bumping his pecs. Brittany's delicious pink nipples brushed against his darker ones as she hiked her right leg further up his back, forcing his dick slightly deeper. The position was too much for the dark-haired boy, his cock being strangled by her pulsating velvet walls. 

"Gonna cum," Mike announced while swinging his hips in unison to the cant of Brittany's nether regions.

"In me," Brittany gasped out, her nimble hands grasping his strong ass to pull him closer. "Jizz in me, Mike. I'm on the pill."

Mike subtly nodded, hammering his hardness into the blonde's tight pussy while rolling his hips easily. Her walls gripped his member like a glove and he came hard, spilling in and all over Brittany's puffy cunt. After a moment he gingerly pulled out and give her a little space.

Letting her grip on him loosen, she sagged against the wall and glanced down at herself. "We dance perfectly together, Mike, but that's all. We both love someone else. Although the dancing and sex was totally awesome." She placed her hand at her abused sex, gathering the Asian boy's bountiful cum on her fingers to happily suckle it. "You taste good, but not as good as Santana."

Smiling bashfully, Mike scooped up her sweats from the floor and passed them back over to her. "Either way, thanks for letting me punch your dance card, so to speak."

Brittany looked confused for a brief second before that mischievous twinkle was back in her blue eyes. "The pleasure was all mine."


End file.
